Apollo's fault
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Apollo has put a spell on camp half blood. A massive secret comes out that everyone wanted to know why he/she did it. Who has the secret? Can Piper trust this person again? What's Piper's secret?  You're gonna have to read to find out. I don't own PJO
1. Chapter 1

**Piper's Pov**

I was breathing hard, the microphone in my hand which is sweating like crazy. I don't know why I signed up to sing in the camps talent show, I don't even remember signing up. I wished that I had worn my shorts and a singlet because my legs are heating up and my arms are going red with the heat. I whipped the sweat off my forehead and went onto the stage. I was going to sing that I just heard this morning. I made up the lyrics learnt them all day while playing music on my guitar and keybored.

"Next is Piper McLean." Percy said reading his cards. "Give it up for Piper."

Everyone started clapping and I came onto the stage. My heart was pounding. I closed my eyes and reopened them to see everyone waiting. The music started playing and I sang the song.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
>Do you ever feel out of place,<br>Like somehow you just don't belong  
>And no one understands you?<br>Do you ever wanna run away?  
>Do you lock yourself in your room<br>With the radio on turned up so loud  
>That no one hears you're screaming?<em>

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
><em>Are you sick of feeling so left out?<em>  
><em>Are you desperate to find something more<em>  
><em>Before your life is over?<em>  
><em>Are you stuck inside a world you hate?<em>  
><em>Are you sick of everyone around?<em>  
><em>With their big fake smiles and stupid lies<em>  
><em>While deep inside you're bleeding<em>

_No, you don't know what it's like_  
><em>When nothing feels all right<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>To be like me<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>

_No one ever lied straight to your face_  
><em>And no one ever stabbed you in the back<em>  
><em>You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay<em>  
><em>Everybody always gave you what you wanted<em>  
><em>You never had to work it was always there<em>  
><em>You don't know what it's like, what it's like<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like (What it's like)<em>

_To be hurt_  
><em>To feel lost<em>  
><em>To be left out in the dark<em>  
><em>To be kicked when you're down<em>  
><em>To feel like you've been pushed around<em>  
><em>To be on the edge of breaking down<em>  
><em>And no one's there to save you<em>  
><em>No, you don't know what it's like<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
><em>Welcome to my life<em>  
>Welcome to my life<p>

I quickly got off the stage. I gave the microphone to Will and ran outside for some air.

I breathed in the cooled air. I had my jacket on. Singing that song took a lot off my chest. I haven't been myself lately. I've been messing up everything these past few months, drove people crazy, got gossip and gone gossipping which I hate to do. Everything is messed up. I'm messed up

I sat down and waited for the contest to be over. This was going to be a long, long night.

**Time past…**

"Piper," Leo came out. His babyish face brought back memories about our past. I loved his short curly hair and his bright personality. "Judging time. Come on. You were great."

I got up and went inside with Leo.

I stood next to Hamish on the stage. He tried to do stand up comedy, it failed.

"And the winner is…!" Apollo said in the Microphone. He was the judge along with Dionysus and Chiron. "Piper McLean in Aphrodite!"

I stood there, shock running all over my body. Apollo gave me a crown like I had just won a beauty pageant. Everyone clapped and some guys whistled for me. I've never won anything in my life. I wasn't used to it. Apollo gave me the microphone to say a small speech but nothing came out of my mouth.

"Okay. She said nothing!" And everyone clapped even more like it was a great speech. I came back to life and smiled. It felt good to win something in my life. "Well, I've got a surprise for everyone!" Silence. Apollo's surprises were terrible. "I'm going to put a spell on you all to sing! Its fun and it can explain your feelings even better!" And Apollo started chanting. He clapped his hands and I felt a jolt go through me. Even more silence. I clamped my hand over my mouth and everyone started speaking with a tone. Hamish was the only one who hadn't said anything. He was the son of Apollo and a great guy.

"Everybody shut up!" Apollo yelled in and out the microphone. Hamish got the microphone and started signing. I heard the music play in my head like it was playing out loud.

_Prepare the masses 'cause this means war  
>And if it's a fight they want, we'll bring the hell they're looking for<br>With bullets blazing, the cowards hit the floor  
>Stand up and fight like men, let God decide who's goin'<em>

_Now sit back and watch the story unfold_  
><em>Of the fair Juliet and her Romeo<em>  
><em>Two young lovers with one heartbeat<em>  
><em>In their devoted grave is where they'll sleep<em>

_They are the passion in a city of hate_  
><em>Watching two families quarrel, ruining lover's fate<em>  
><em>You are the ones who took your children's lives<em>  
><em>See your two martyr's dying in love's true light, light<em>

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet_  
><em>Two star-crossed lovers married, looking for regrets<em>  
><em>By daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kiss<em>  
><em>Leave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips<em>

_In every war there will be casualties_

_Even family members and best friends bleed  
>Another tally on the body count<br>So how many more until we're all bled out?_

_Let's not forget about this tale of love_  
><em>Replay the story as it's told to us<em>  
><em>Life is precious but worth giving away<em>  
><em>For ideals of beauty and better days, days<em>

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet_  
><em>Two star-crossed lovers married, looking for regrets<em>  
><em>By daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kiss<em>  
><em>Leave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips<em>

_I'm killing cousins, revenge I seek_  
><em>In fair Verona I will lay him down, down to sleep<em>  
><em>In desperation, poison becomes<em>  
><em>This story's ending in a tomb of lover's trust, trust<em>

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet_  
><em>Two star-crossed lovers married, looking for regrets<em>  
><em>By daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kiss<em>  
><em>Leave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips<em>

We all looked shocked by Hamish's voice. He was a son of Apollo but he never sang. He only did poems and stand up comedies. He told everyone that he won't sing, no matter what. Well Apollo blew it. Hamish dropped the microphone and ran off the stage.

I looked out in the crowd and also ran off the stage, I was about to sing another song, and I didn't want to.


	2. Holding on

**Don't own Percy Jackson but I do own this story. Enjoy!**

**Piper Pov**

I thought about Hamish's voice all night. It wouldn't get out of my head. His voice was sweet and soft. The weird thing was that I've heard that voice before; way before I meet Hamish. His voice reminded me of a really good friend of mine who suddenly disappeared out of sight. My friend took the easy way out. They ran away from camp. The first verse of the song rang in my head like my head was telling me something.

_Prepare the masses 'cause this means war  
>And if it's a fight they want, we'll bring the hell they're looking for<br>With bullets blazing, the cowards hit the floor  
>Stand up and fight like men, let God decide who's goin'<br>_

What war? Gaea's war? The Titan's war? THEY'RE TOO MANY WARS IN GREEK MYTHOLOGY! It can be really annoying!

What about the line _let God decide who's goin'? _I mean, Zeus is the king of the gods but does that mean that he can control the future? Of course it doesn't! How stupid am I?

What about bullets…? We've got guns but no-one uses them anymore.

This is so confusing!

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In my dream, I was on Mt. Olympus with Jason – who has gone to the roman camp – and another boy. I couldn't see the boys face. He had a belt around his waist and his arms crossed over his chest. None of the gods attended, only the goddesses were there. I wanted to move, to ask what the boy's name was, but I couldn't speak like I had lost my voice.

The boy bowed at the goddesses and walked away. I was left with Jason. He looked nervus and his face was filled with worry.

"What is your choice?" Hera said to Jason.

Jason turned to me and I had to look away. I couldn't bear to look at his blue eyes anymore, but the weird thing was; why couldn't I?

"I've decided to go." Jason replied. Hera flicked her wrist and Jason was gone.

"It's okay Piper," My mother said. "You'll see Jason and L-"

That's when everything went dark. I could hear no-one and no-one could hear me. I saw a speck of light a couple of centre meters away from my feet. The light turned into fire and I was a boy. He looked so familiar to me. He had a babyish face, short brown curly hair, the belt, a smile that told me not to give him sharp objects if I wanted it back and coffee brown eyes. He looked up and smiled. I wanted to ask what his name was. He waved.

"Beauty queen." He said. His voice was so familiar. It's like I knew him from a different world. I racked my brain to try and get his name. "It's okay if you don't remember my name beauty queen. I'm just a memory to you."

He started walking towards me. I held his hands and he made me move to the fire. We sat down together. The boy touched the fire but no burns were left on him.

_You're not alone,_

_together we stand__I'll be by your side, _

_you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold and it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go, _

_you know I won't give in_

_No, I won't give in__  
><em>_Keep holding on__'Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say,_

_nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through__  
><em>_So far away,_

_I wish you were her_

_Before it's too late this could all disappear_

_Before the door's closed and it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend,_

_yeah, yeah__  
><em>_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through__Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you,_

_I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say, _

_nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_we'll make it through__  
><em>_Hear me when I say _

_when I say,_

_I believe__Nothing's gonna change,_

_nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
><em>_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, _

_I'm here for you__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say,_

_nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through__  
><em>_Keep holding on__Keep holding on__  
><em>_There's nothing you could say,_

_nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, _

_we'll make it through_

He sang. His voice was just like Hamish's voice. Same tone sang notes. Same everything. The boy laughed at my expression.

"You better wake soon beauty queen." I could suddenly talk.

"What is your name?"

"Like I said, you'll wake soon."

"Who are you?"

"Like I said before, I'm just a memory. Goodbye."

Everything started to drag away from me including the boy. I screamed out to him. I demanded his name but it was too late. HE was gone and I woke up.

**Love it? Hate it? R&R please!**


	3. Piper's Lullaby

**I do not own Percy Jackson**

**Leo Pov**

Okay, here's the deal. After Jason left to go to the Roman camp, I had a nervus break down. It was worst because I was on Olympus at the time. Before I heard Jason's choice, I felt because it was too much to bear. Jason and I had just gotten closer than ever. Apollo had seen me crying outside.

"Hey," Apollo had said. "What's wrong Leo. You look down."

"I'm afraid that Jason might forget Piper and I. I don't know." I admitted. Apollo had a sad and pity look on his face.

"I think I might go." I said whipping away my tears.

"You can't go until the god or goddess has left Leo." Apollo had warned. "Sit back down and talk about your problem. Now."

And so I sat next to Apollo. I started off small, then telling him about my summer with Jason. I ended up telling Apollo about my whole life with Jason. Apollo hadn't moaned or complained once. I was surprised that he listen to me sob.

After all the talking about my life, I felt like that I could talk with him at anytime. Apollo told me that it was going to be okay.

"I'm thinking about changing my iden-"I stopped myself. I didn't want to tell a god about my plans to do what I do most. Running away and changing my identity.

"Changing your looks won't do anything Leo." I sighed through my nose, "But if you have to, I can claim you as a child of my own at camp."

My eyes lit up. "But what about my father? What will he think?"

"Your father won't mind. He really likes you. He says and might I quote 'My boy has the most creativity in his mind than any of your children'."

"That isn't proper grammar."

"Believe me, we've tried."

I laughed at the comment. They probably did try their hardest.

"And we did Leo." He must be reading my mind again. "And yes I am."

I laughed again. Piper and Jason came through the doors of the throne room. Piper looked okay, so I hoped that he wasn't going. Then, she started crying and Jason held her in his arms. Piper must be having it worst, I thought. She loves him. Apollo got up and left. I waited for him to be out of sight before I went to join the hug. Finally, I did.

I was on stage, waiting for Piper. I had changed my name to Hamish because I like the guy Hamish on the Hamish and Andy show. I wore a shaggy brown wig that really itches, skinny jeans and a tank-top. I also wore a necklace that had a tiger's tooth on it, just a reminder that I'm still Leo. You see, my favourite animal is the tiger. Well, Leo's favourite animal is the tiger; Hamish's favourite animal is the cheater. I got really bored and got off stage to Get Piper. I took a quick itch before I had gotten her.

"Piper. Come On. It's judging time. You were great." I said. Piper smiled and ran onto the stage. Before I came back onto the stage, I notice that my wig was off. I turned around and was it on the floor. Hopefully Piper hadn't notice. I quickly put my wig back on and went onto the stage next to Apollo.

"Everybody shut up!" Apollo yelled. I took a deep breath and took the microphone from him. Music started playing in my head and lyrics formed like I was looking at a screen with the lyrics.

_Prepare the masses 'cause this means war  
>And if it's a fight they want, we'll bring the hell they're looking for<br>With bullets blazing, the cowards hit the floor  
>Stand up and fight like men, let God decide who's goin'<em>

_Now sit back and watch the story unfold_  
><em>Of the fair Juliet and her Romeo<em>  
><em>Two young lovers with one heartbeat<em>  
><em>In their devoted grave is where they'll sleep<em>

_They are the passion in a city of hate_  
><em>Watching two families quarrel, ruining lover's fate<em>  
><em>You are the ones who took your children's lives<em>  
><em>See your two martyr's dying in love's true light, light<em>

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet_  
><em>Two star-crossed lovers married, looking for regrets<em>  
><em>By daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kiss<em>  
><em>Leave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips<em>

_In every war there will be casualties_

_Even family members and best friends bleed  
>Another tally on the body count<br>So how many more until we're all bled out?_

_Let's not forget about this tale of love_  
><em>Replay the story as it's told to us<em>  
><em>Life is precious but worth giving away<em>  
><em>For ideals of beauty and better days, days<em>

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet_  
><em>Two star-crossed lovers married, looking for regrets<em>  
><em>By daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kiss<em>  
><em>Leave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips<em>

_I'm killing cousins, revenge I seek_  
><em>In fair Verona I will lay him down, down to sleep<em>  
><em>In desperation, poison becomes<em>  
><em>This story's ending in a tomb of lover's trust, trust<em>

_Sing me to sleep tonight, sweet Juliet_  
><em>Two star-crossed lovers married, looking for regrets<em>  
><em>By daybreak I'll be gone and searching for your kiss<em>  
><em>Leave me a drop of poison waiting on your lips<em>

I looked at the crowd and quickly ran off the stage. I will not be doing that again. EVER!

The next day, I was in the library playing on the piano. I was making it up as I went along. As I played, I wrote down the keys I played. It was a good some. I realised that I've heard the song before. I've heard it in my mind and my dreams. I closed my eyes and memorized the whole song from the top of my head. I started to play from the very start.

I imagined that I was with Piper on a picnic in the moon light, sky filled with bright stars, in the open. I was there as Leo. Not Hamish but as the real me, the one she dislikes. She looked beautiful under the stars.

I opened my eyes and saw Piper next to the piano. She had her books in front of her chest, holding them close to her. She smiled at me. Gods, I love her smile.

"Hey," Piper said putting her books on the piano and sitting next to me. She looked at the music sheet. "What are you writing?" I couldn't take my eyes away from her gaze.

"It's called…" I was going to say 'Piper's Lullaby' but that would sound too suspicious to her. "'Bella's Lullaby'" I finally said. I wanted a baby girl and name her Bella. I love that name, and its better too because Piper also loves that name.

"Can you play it to me?" Piper asked. I finally got away from her gaze and started playing the music. Piper was smiling for the whole time. I kept my eyes on the keys. It was beautiful, she is beautiful. I finished the song and felt like kissing her cheek.

"That was beautiful Hamish."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"I have to go. You should play the piano more often. You're really good at it."

"Maybe I can teach you sometime?"

"Meet me here at five?"

"I'll be here waiting." She smiled and left. I waited for her to be out of sight before another word came out of my mouth. She turned the corner and I couldn't see her face before… except in my head. "It's a date." I finally said. I folded the sheets in quarters and left, knowing that I have to leave before I sing anything stupid. Or worst, Piper finds out that I'm Leo.

**Like it? Hate it? R&R Please**


	4. Perfect

**Piper Pov**

I waited for Hamish to come back to the library. I actually knew how to play the piano but he was so good that I wanted to hear more of his music.

I decided to play for a little bit before he came. I kind of went a little over board and started singing.

_Hey dad look at me  
>Think back and talk to me<br>Did I grow up according to plan?  
>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?<br>But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't pretend that<em>  
><em>I'm alright<em>  
><em>And you can't change me<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_I try not to think_  
><em>About the pain I feel inside<em>  
><em>Did you know you used to be my hero?<em>  
><em>All the days you spent with me<em>  
><em>Now seem so far away<em>  
><em>And it feels like you don't care anymore<em>

_And now I try hard to make it_  
><em>I just want to make you proud<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't stand another fight<em>  
><em>And nothing's alright<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
><em>Nothing's gonna make this right again<em>  
><em>Please don't turn your back<em>  
><em>I can't believe it's hard<em>  
><em>Just to talk to you<em>  
><em>But you don't understand<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

_'Cuz we lost it all_  
><em>Nothing lasts forever<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and<em>  
><em>We can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry<em>  
><em>I can't be perfect<em>

I stopped as soon as I saw Hamish standing next to the piano. He sang the last words with me.

"Do you really feel like that?" Hamish asked. I wanted to read his mind to see if he actually cared. I've had people saying to me that they care and love me for who I am but they never did. Okay, I just said what Jason did to me. That's why I wanted to read his mind. "Piper, you can tell me anything you know?"

I took his word. "Sometimes." I replied to Hamish. I got up and he hugged me. His arms wrapped around my back like my friend would normally do. The one that ran away, I'm sure I've mention his before. The bad thing is, I can't remember his name or his face. That's really sad for me; not remembering my friend.

We broke apart and I ran off. The memory was too much to bare, I needed to get him out of my head. Maybe for ever. Hopefiully not.

**What do you think!**

**Please R&R!**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx!**


	5. Moves Like Jagger

**Piper Pov**

Hamish and I were walking along the lake the next day. The water was blue and shiny. The sun was out and everything was perfect for the afternoon. We've been together all day and haven't sung once. Hamish started to whistle a tune. He whistled about two times in the tune and I heard music in my head. It was catchy and up beat.

He came in front of me, stopping in my tracks. He had a crazy look on his face. I knew where this was going to end up like. And we were getting through this without singing once until now. And it's only three forty six. We did as best as we could. (_Leo _**Piper**)

_Oh!  
>Just shoot for the stars<br>If it feels right  
>Then aim for my heart<br>If you feel like  
>And take me away<br>Make it okay  
>I swear I'll behave<em>

_You wanted control_  
><em>So we waited<em>  
><em>I put on a show<em>  
><em>Now I make it<em>  
><em>You said I'm a kid<em>  
><em>My ego is big<em>  
><em>I don't give a shit<em>

_And it goes like this_  
><em>Take me by the tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you all<em>  
><em>All the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>  
><em>With them moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

_Maybe it's hard_  
><em>When you feel like<em>  
><em>You're broken and scarred<em>  
><em>Nothing feels right<em>  
><em>But when you're with me<em>  
><em>I'll make you believe<em>  
><em>That I've got the key<em>

_Oh!_  
><em>So get in the car<em>  
><em>We can ride it<em>  
><em>Wherever you want<em>  
><em>Get inside it<em>  
><em>And you want to steer<em>  
><em>But I'm shifting gears<em>  
><em>I'll take it from here<em>  
><em>And it goes like this<em>  
><em>Take me by the tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you all<em>  
><em>All the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>  
><em>With them moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

**You wanna know  
>How to make me smile<br>Take control  
>Own me just for the night<br>And if I share my secret  
>You're gonna have to keep it<br>Nobody else can see this**

_So watch and learn_  
><em>I won't show you twice<em>  
><em>Head to toe<em>  
><em>Oooh baby rub me right<em>  
><em>But if I share my secret<em>  
><em>You're gonna have to keep it<em>  
><em>Nobody else can see this<em>

_And it goes like this_  
><em>Take me by the tongue<em>  
><em>And I'll know you<em>  
><em>Kiss me 'til you're drunk<em>  
><em>And I'll show you all<em>  
><em>All the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

_I don't need to try to control you_  
><em>Look into my eyes and I'll own you<em>  
><em>With them moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>  
><em>I've got the moves like jagger<em>

We ended up in the water some how. Before you ask, I have no idea how. We had a rally of splashing. Afterwards, after our rally, we just swam with each other like normal friends – or like a couple. He looked into my eyes as I looked into his.

"Why did you sing a song about Mick Jagger?" I finally asked.

"Who knows what goes on in my head?" Hamish replied. I laughed at the comment. I liked Hamish but he reminded me of my other friend way too much.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Do not own PJO or Mick Jagger for that matter.<strong>

**R&R**

**Love Ya**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	6. For Now On We Are Enemies

**I do not own PJO!**

**Leo Pov**

After Piper and I sang the song, I ran away. Piper followed me until I turned away and went to cabin 9.

I slammed the door shut and rubbed Festus's head and made it shiny again. I haven't been in here for years. After our shipwreck, I was thinking of using Festus again (That's a different story) but since that I'm now Hamish and a son of Apollo, it's been hard on me. I didn't want to play this game anymore. I wanted to be around Piper as Leo, not a guy who isn't real to me anymore. I wanted Leo again.

I went upstairs and stood on the balcony.

Music started to form in my head. Lyrics came soon afterwards. I tried really hard not to sing them but under a spell, it's really hard not to.

_I just want to be better than your head's only medicine  
>A downward spiral just a pirouette<br>Getting worse til there's nothing left  
>What good comes of something when I'm just the ghost of nothing?<br>I'm just the man on the balcony singing:  
>"Nobody will ever remember me,"<br>Rejoice, rejoice and fall to your knees  
>(for a)<br>Lunatic of a god or a god of a lunatic?  
>Oh, their faces are dancing<br>They're dancing til  
>Til they can't stand it<br>A composer but never composed  
>Singing the symphonies of the overdosed<br>A composer but never composed  
>Singing:<br>"I only want what I can't have"  
>Heralded as a king before I had a birthday<br>With double digits  
>Fit the crown to my head but I was only a kid<br>I'm just the man on the balcony singing:  
>"Nobody will ever remember me,"<br>Rejoice, rejoice and fall to your knees  
>(for a)<br>Lunatic of a god or a god of a lunatic?  
>Oh, their faces are dancing<br>They're dancing til  
>Til they can't stand it<br>A composer but never composed  
>Singing the symphonies of the overdosed<br>A composer but never composed  
>Singing:<br>"I only want what I can't have"  
>I just want to be better than your head's only medicine<br>I'm just the man on the balcony singing:  
>"Nobody will ever remember me,"<br>Rejoice, rejoice and fall to your knees  
>(for a)<br>Lunatic of a god or a god of a lunatic?  
>Oh, their faces are dancing<br>They're dancing til  
>Til they can't stand it<br>A composer but never composed  
>Singing the symphonies of the overdosed<br>A composer but never composed  
>Singing<br>"I only want what I can't have"_


	7. Hollaback Girl

**Piper Pov**

After Hamish ran, I went to the sword fighting arena. All my cabin mates started walking behind me in a strange beat. Music started to form in my head. Oh no, I thought; not another song. I sighed and started singing the lyrics in my head.

_Uh huh, this my shit  
>All the girls stomp your feet like this<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_Ooh, this my shit, this my shit_  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>

_I heard that you were talking shit_  
><em>And you didn't think that I would hear it<em>  
><em>People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up<em>  
><em>So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack<em>  
><em>Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out<em>  
><em>That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_Ooh, this my shit, this my shit_  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>

_So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers_  
><em>No principals, no student-teachers<em>  
><em>All the boys want to be the winner, but there can only be one<em>  
><em>So I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all<em>  
><em>Gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you<em>  
><em>That's right, I'm the last one standing, another one bites the dust<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_Ooh, this my shit, this my shit_  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>

_Let me hear you say, this shit is bananas_  
><em>B A N A N A S<em>  
><em>This shit is bananas<em>  
><em>B A N A N A S<em>  
><em>Again, the shit is bananas<em>  
><em>B A N A N A S<em>  
><em>This shit is bananas<em>  
><em>B A N A N A S<em>

_Few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_A few times I've been around that track_  
><em>So it's not just gonna happen like that<em>  
><em>'Cause I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>  
><em>I ain't no Hollaback Girl<em>

_Ooh, this my shit, this my shit_  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>  
><em>Ooh, this my shit, this my shit<em>

I rubbed my head and closed my eyes.

A memory came back to me. It was of my dream. I saw the eyes of the boy. Warm coffee brown eyes that you couldn't get away from. The eyes calmed me down and made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but then again, I had no idea who this boy was but he seemed so familiar to me. Like a really close friend who you had deep feeling for but knew that he hated you.

I shook my head and ran away from all the people staring at me.


	8. Pray

**Apollo Pov**

I knew that Leo didn't want to keep this up. That's why I put a spell on the campers but I made sure that Leo and Piper got most affected by it. I wanted Leo to be himself again and not Hamish. I don't like this Hamish kid and Leo's father doesn't know about this and I don't like keeping things from my brother; Even if he's ugly.

"Come on Leo. You can do it." I said looking into the mist that I made in my throne room to keep an eye on Leo. "You can do it. Take the wig off and tell Piper."

They were just walking and talking. I knew Leo could hear me; I was always in his head telling to him poems and bad jokes. I told him jokes so that he could be himself as well and not just Hamish. I feel bad for Leo, but not like that I took pity on him bad. Just bad.

"Come on Leo!" I yelled "Take your stupid wig off now!"

Leo reached to his wig and paused for a second. I started to get my hopes up for a second but it just came back down. Leo smiled and kept walking with Piper.

I wish that I knew more about the boy. I wish that I never agreed to this. I wish for a lot of things in life. But I never get them. Leo started singing a song. It was about Mick Jagger. Gods, I hate Mick Jagger! He stole my child's ideas and moves and made it his own idea. As if he would make up moves of his own! I wish that they never meet each other in the first place. I would of like Leo to sing a song about aliens than Mick Jagger. Piper started to do a solo. Wow, I thought, Gwen Stefani could do that solo. I put my head around that the fact was that Leo wasn't doing what I planned to do.

"This is so annoying! Just tell her who you are Leo!" I yelled at him "TAKE THE STUPID WIG OFF AND TELL HER!"

"Tell her what?" I turned and saw Heaphstus behind me. He came up closer behind me and saw Leo and Piper. "Who is that boy? He has the same smile as my boy, Leo." I tried not to say that he was his son. "He has the same eyes as my boy as well. Apollo, is that my boy?" Crap. He was smart. No wonder he is so good with machines and all that stuff.

"Um I can't say that it isn't your boy because it might be but he might not but I think that he is and he maybe wanting for you not to find out, well, he thinks that you know and all that stuff so yeah I can't say if he's really your boy or not…" I mumbled the whole way through, hoping that he wouldn't hear one word.

"APOLLO! SPEAK!" He bellowed. He was the loudest person that has ever yelled. If you wanted to yell at someone but couldn't and badly needed to, just ask Heaphstus and he'll be there. He's your guy. "Just speak. No poems or singing. Speaking would be nice Apollo. Now, is that my son or not?"

"Yes…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Yes…" I mumbled even lower.

"What?"

"Yes it is! He's Leo! How can you tell? No-one has figured it out yet! Not even Chiron!"

He stood there for a while in silence. He scratched his beard and whipped the sweat off his forehead. He finally spoke after a while. "Yeah, I knew it was my boy. He's easy to notice. I also saw him fiddling with his buttons for a while. I always wondered where he had gone. Then Hamish suddenly shows up and it made me think. Whee was Leo...? Then, just then, I figured it out. Before I came in here but after I saw the mist. I think laically you know. That's the up side of me."

"Wow… You are smart."

"Thanks…"

"This is quite awkward…"

"…"

"…"

"I think I should go."

"Yeah you should. I'll keep an eye on Leo. I'll tell you if anything happens to him."

"So…"

"So…"

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Goodbye Apollo." And he quickly raced off. I waved and studied Leo's face. He was happy but sad at the same time. I felt even worse for the kid. Only if Piper knew about him… only if Piper knew his feelings for her…


	9. Apollo's Pov

**Leo Pov**

I was sitting with the other Apollo kids in the mess hall at dinner. I offered all my food to my real father – not Apollo.

I sat back down and smiled at my… siblings… when Chiron suddenly came up to make an announcement.

"Heroes! Listen up!" Silence. "Tonight, we are having a party! Only because Dionysus wants one for once and his child strongly agree!" Dionysus and his children cheered. "It will start at eight and end at ten."

"Come on Chiron! Make it eight to two!" Everyone who liked to party started chanting 'eight to two, eight to two!'

Chiron put up his hands. "Fine then. Eight until two."

I smiled. I needed to be Leo for a night. That wouldn't be so bad for one night.

I got up and ran out the mess hall without thinking. This was going to be great!

I was near my cabin when I heard two people talking. I looked over my side and saw Piper and another dude. The guy had short sandy blonde hair, really blue eyes and a scar on his upper lip. Jason. They were arguing. Hopefully Piper was winning the argument. Piper has always been good with arguments and fights – with and without weapons.

"No. Jason I can't." Piper said.

"Piper. Please." Jason begged. "I need you in my life. Come to the Roman camp with me. Lupa has seen you train and she said that it's okay for you to come." Crap! He can't take Piper away from me! He just can't!

"What if… That boy? What if he comes back?"

"What boy?"

"I don't know but he's a lot like Hamish."

"Who's Hamish?"

"A friend of mine. He came after you left."

"Piper, that's the past. Please come with me!"

"I'm sorry Jason. I have to wait for him. And I need to get ready for the p-"

"Who's that?" Jason pointed at me. Busted… I thought.

"Hamish?" Piper ran over. She took my shoulders and hugged me tightly. "Thank you for being here." She whispered in my ear. "Thank you so much."

"It's okay. I'm always here for you." I hugged her back. "We should get ready for the party."

"Walk me back to my cabin please."

"Of course." And she took my hand. I knew what game she was playing and I went along with it. After Jason left, she wasn't really heartbroken. When Leo left, she was still Piper but I heard rumours that she was heartbroken and that she cried every night. Her strength got up and got into fights more often. I thought she was going okay, but when I decided to react to her problem, she **was **Piper again. I mean Piper McLean not Piper.

We held hands and walked with each other. It was nice.

I heard music in my head. I tried to fight it off but it was too much. I did the stupid thing and started singing.

_Ohh Ohh Ohh . and I pray  
>I just cant sleep tonight.<br>Knowing that things aint right.  
>Its in the papers, It's on the TV, its everywhere that I go.<br>Children are crying.  
>Soldiers are dying<br>Some people don't have a home  
>But I know there's sunshine behind that rain<br>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey  
>Can you tell me how I can make a change<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<em>

I_ lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight._  
><em>And when I sit up, cause my dinner is still on my plate.<em>  
><em>Ooo I got a vision, to make a difference.<em>  
><em>And its starting today.<em>

_Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain_  
><em>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey<em>

"Thank you Hamish." Piper said to me. I wanted to say: 'No. Say thanks to Leo because that's me!' but I did the reasonable thing.

"Anytime Piper."

She leaned closer and gave me a hug. I wanted to kiss her cheek and say goodnight but then I remembered that I would see her at the party.

"I'll see you at the party."

"Yeah… See you then Hamish." And she left. I smiled and started walking in the dark.

As I walked, I felt like that I was being followed. I turned around a couple of times. I finally heard some clapping behind me and turned to see Jason in the open.

"Well done idiot." Jason said as he clapped. "She doesn't like you. She's still in love with me but she doesn't know it yet."

"What does this have to do with me? And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Jason and you are?"

"A guy who you don't know. What does this in love jumbo mumbo have to do with me?"

"You are like a friend I know. His name's Leo. Haven't seen him in ages."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"The answer to your question it: stay away from Piper of you'll get your head bashed in and walk around like a dying duck."

I couldn't hold it. That was so bad that it was funny. I burst out laughing at Jason threat.

"Ducks! Really ducks! You could only think of DUCKS!" I laughed even more. I wrapped my hands around my stomach and fell on the dirt. I started to cool down after like five minutes. I stood up and unclenched my stomach. "I-I'm sorry but… Ducks."

"Don't diss ducks."

"Why did you use DUCKS!"

"I…"

"…Ducks."

"Will you shut up?"

"Ducks." I laughed more but it only went for a couple of seconds. "I should go and get ready for the party."

"Yeah you should." And he started to walk away from me.

"Oh, Jason I have to tell you something important!" He turned around and glared at me. "DON'T KILL ANY DUCKS!"

"You are so much like my friend!"

"Fine by me hope he wins!"

"You know what I really want to say right now!"

"And what's that?"

"'Shut up Valdez!'" I stopped in my tracks. My train of thoughts went berserk. My palms started sweating and my heart started to beat faster. Jason looked at me with concern. He slowly started walking towards me with big steps. He looked…scared. I saw a girl behind him. She had long uneven hair and eyes that couldn't make up their mind. "Leo Val-"

"Don't say the name!" Well that gave it away.

"Val-"

"DON'T!" I felt my body heat up and saw a red glow on Piper's and Jason's face. I looked at my hands and saw them burning. I looked at them horrified. I haven't burned since we were on Olympus when I got really angry at myself. My clothing steamed and my face burned like Hades souls. "Welcome to Hades" I said under my breath. I hid my hands behind my back and Piper surfaced from behind Jason. Her face glowed rusty red.

"Leo?" She asked. I reached for my wig but that had burnt off. I felt the fire horses' dance around my hair. "Leo Valdez?" She asked again.

"Piper I-I'm so sorry." Piper shook her head and ran. "Piper!" I said running after her.

"You don't want to follow me!" She charm spoke me. I stopped running when I got next to Jason.

"I hate you Jason!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked. "I wish we never meet you Grace!" And I ran after Piper again thinking 'please stop. I love you'…


	10. I could say, Pray, TwentyTwo

**Piper Pov**

After the party announcement, I decided to go back to my cabin and quickly dress in something before my siblings get me all dressed up and splash make up on me. Once, the Dionysus cabin held a party and everything went crazy. One thing lead to another and I ended up on the floor looking like Ke$ha in her music video 'Take it off' drunk. Afterwards, I realised that Drew made a video and posted it to the whole camp at dinner. It was really funny actually because the cover was still on of half the time and we only saw me sleeping in the swimming pool with the glitter on my face and my hair in a mess. That was a really fun night.

Anyway, I was running to my cabin when I bumped into a warm person. Both of our heads knocked into each others and I bit my lip. I opened my eyes and saw a boy. He had a cute upper lip scar and blonde short hair. SPQR was burnt on his bicep. It was Jason Grace. A boy who I never wanted to see again in my life. Ugh, what was he doing here?

"You always knew how to make an entrance Piper." He laughed.

"Shut up." I replied rubbing my head. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to give you an offer." I waited. "For you to come to the Roman camp with me."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Piper."

"Jason. I don't want to. This is my home, not the Roman camp."

"But Piper; I still love you and I need to see you every day. Please, think about it."

"No."

"Piper."

"No."

"I still love you. Just think about it."

"I've thought about it. No."

"Piper!"

"Be careful. I might start singing."

"Don't change the subject."

"I warned you."

"Piper!"

"Oh no…"

The music started in my head. As it got louder, the lyrics came to my head.

_I could say that I'll always be here for you,  
>But that would be a lie and quite a pointless thing to do,<br>I could says that I'll always have feelings for you  
>but I've got a life ahead of me, I'm only 22,<em>

_Since you've gone I've lost a chip on my shoulder,  
>Since you've gone I feel like I've gotten older,<br>And now you've gone it feels as if the whole wide world is my stage  
>And now you've gone it's like I've been let out of my cage,<em>

_You always made it clear that you hated my friends,_  
><em>You made me feel so guilty when I was running around with them,<em>  
><em>And everything was always about being cool,<em>  
><em>And now I've come to realise there's nothing cool about you at all,<em>

_Since you've gone I've lost a chip on my shoulder,_  
><em>Since you've gone I feel like I've gotten older,<em>  
><em>And now you've gone it feels as if the whole wide world is my stage<em>  
><em>And now you've gone it's like I've been let out of my cage,<em>

_Since you've gone I've lost a chip on my shoulder,_  
><em>Since you've gone I feel like I've gotten older,<em>  
><em>And now you've gone it feels as if the whole wide world is my stage<em>  
><em>And now you've gone it's like I've been let out of my cage<em>

Jason looked confused and stupid.

"Can you please come?" Jason pleaded.

"No. Jason I can't."

"Piper. Please." Jason begged. "I need you in my life. Come to the Roman camp with me. Lupa has seen you train and she said that it's okay for you to come."

"What if… That boy? What if he comes back?"

"What boy?"

"I don't know but he's a lot like Hamish."

"Who's Hamish?"

"A friend of mine. He came after you left."

"Piper, that's the past. Please come with me!"

"I'm sorry Jason. I have to wait for him. And I need to get ready for the p-"

"Who's that?"

"Hamish?" I turned around and saw Hamish standing a few inches away from me. I was so happy that I wanted to cry. I ran over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for being here." I hugged him tighter. We broke apart and meet each others' eyes. "Walk me back to my cabin."

Hamish smiled his same old smile. "Of course." And I took his hand and we started to walk back to my cabin. The weird thing was; I was the boys face in my head. He was beautiful. It was like my mother was telling me that he was close – very close.

I heard the music in my head and Hamish started to sing a song. His voice was beautiful as he sung the words.

_Ohh Ohh Ohh . and I pray  
>I just cant sleep tonight.<br>Knowing that things aint right.  
>Its in the papers, It's on the TV, its everywhere that I go.<br>Children are crying.  
>Soldiers are dying<br>Some people don't have a home  
>But I know there's sunshine behind that rain<br>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey  
>Can you tell me how I can make a change<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<em>

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight._  
><em>And when I sit up, cause my dinner is still on my plate.<em>  
><em>Ooo I got a vision, to make a difference.<em>  
><em>And its starting today.<em>

_Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain_  
><em>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey<em>

"Thank you Hamish." I said. The name Leo came into my head that I actually thought about calling Hamish that name.

"Anytime Piper." And I walked back into my cabin.

I sat on my bunk and Drew came to my face with a brush with blush on it. Without warning, she smothered me with make up. Blush, eye shadow, eye liner, lip stick, lip pencil you name it and she put it on my face. She lifted me up and took me to a mirror. I had a natural look. I started to rub off the feeling of the name Leo and Drew took me to HER wardrobe which was her mansion. It was **massive**. I couldn't believe at how many clothing she needed. As Drew looked for my outfit, she started to sing along with my other cabin mates in the room.

_When she was 16 years old her future looked bright_

_But she's nearly 17 now and she's out every night  
>I see that look in her face she's got that look in her eye<br>She's thinking how did I get here and wondering why_

_It's sad but it's true how society says_  
><em>Her life is <em>_already__ over  
>There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say<br>Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder  
>It seems so unlikely in this day and age<em>

_She's got an alright job but it's not_

_a career__  
>Wherever she thinks about it, it brings her to tears<br>Cause all she wants is a boyfriend  
>She gets one-night stands<br>She's thinking how did I get here  
>I'm doing all that I can<em>

_It's sad but it's true how society says_  
><em>Her life is already over<em>  
><em>There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say<em>  
><em>Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder<em>  
><em>It seems so unlikely in this day and age<em>

_It's sad but it's true how society says_  
><em>Her life is already over<em>  
><em>There's nothing to do and there's nothing to say<em>  
><em>Til the man of her dreams comes along picks her up and puts her over his shoulder<em>  
><em>It seems so unlikely in this day and age<em>

I liked my outfit. It was a tee shirt with skinny jeans. Drew knew what I would have worn anyway and she styled it up. I didn't smile but I said thank you. I went outside and saw two people. Jason and Hamish.

"Leo Val-" Jason started.

"Don't say the name!" Hamish yelled

"Val-" Jason started again but Hamish cut him off again.

"DON'T!" Hamish started to burn. His face glowed red. The glow fell on Jason's and mine faces. He stared at his hands and horses started to form in his hair. His clothing steamed and he muttered something under his breath.

"Leo?" I asked walking towards him. He hid his hands behind his back. His wig burnt off and memories flowed back towards me like a punch in the gut. "Leo Valdez…?" I waited for his answer.

"Piper I-I'm so sorry." I shook my head in disbelief and started to run. "Piper!" He yelled. I knew him too well and knew that he was running after me.

"You don't want to follow me!" I charm spoke as I ran. Tears ran down my eyes. I turned towards the party and stopped in my tracks. I saw a wolf in my eye shot. "Don't bother Lupa. I said no. I know how you hate the Greeks." And I ran again. I ran to the party, not knowing what I was actually doing. Then, I knew what I was going to do. I might as well. I'm going with Jason to his home. I don't want to but… I don't want to.

* * *

><p><strong>wow! THREE SONGS! R&amp;R and I don't own any Percy Jackson cast until I collect $ and buy them from Rick.<strong>

**Hope you have enjoyed the story becasue this is the LAST CHAPTER... I'm just kidding! There's about 1 or 2 more and maybe a bonus Chapter if you're lucky.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Love Ya**

**xxCahrmspeakerxx**


	11. Chinese

**All I can say is… I DON'T OWN PJO SO STOP BOTHERING ME! Enjoy :D**

**Piper Pov**

I was in the party, looking for Leo. I needed to tell him something. I looked at the stage and saw Apollo as the DJ. He smiled at me and winked his left eye. I smiled and waved. I suddenly knew that he wanted me to go onto the stage. I closed my eyes and went to the stage. Apollo gave me a microphone and started the music. Lyrics came to my head. It was everything about Leo and me. How I wanted us to be. Together.

I started singing the lyrics and searched for Leo in the crowd.

_I see you from the sky  
>And I wonder how long it will take me to get home<br>I wait for an hour or so at the carousel  
>I have a <em>_cigarette__ to pass the time  
>Cause the traffic's hell<em>

_I don't want anything more  
>Than to see your face when you open the door<br>You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea  
>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV<br>Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk  
>And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk<br>I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep  
>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV<em>

_You wipe the tears from my eye  
>And you say that all that it takes is a <em>_phone call__  
>I cry at the thought of being alone and then<br>I wonder how long it will take til I'm home again_

_I don't want anything more  
>Than to see your face when you open the door<br>You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea  
>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV<br>Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk  
>And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk<br>I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep  
>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV<em>

_I know it doesn't seem so fair_  
><em>But I'll send you a postcard when I get there<em>

_I don't want anything more_  
><em>Than to see your face when you open the door<em>  
><em>You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea<em>  
><em>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV<em>  
><em>Tomorrow we'll take the dog for a walk<em>  
><em>And in the afternoon then maybe we'll talk<em>  
><em>I'll be exhausted so I'll probably sleep<em>  
><em>And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV<em>

I gave the microphone back to Apollo and every clapped for me. I was searching my heart out for Leo but I couldn't see him anywhere. I stepped off the stage and felt strong hands lacing through my fingers. I turned and saw Leo's face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't want to hurt you." Leo replied.

"But you did hurt me by not being there." I said knowing what I wanted now. Him. "Don't you know I love you?"

"Y-you do?"

"I turned down Jason for you. I would have looked for you but my memories of you were gone."

He started to lean in closer to me. I smiled and closed my eyes, waiting…

His lips gently crashed onto mine. His lips soft and warm on mine. I already loved the feel of his lips on mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck and his arms made their way around my waist. I pulled him closer to me as I kissed him back.

We broke apart as I was out of breath. "I love you Valdez." I said looking in his eyes.

"I love you too beauty queen." He replied to my comment.

We kissed again and he pulled me closer this time. I tangled my fingers through his hair and his hands were on my back. It made me fly. I love it. I love him. Leo, my now officially, boyfriend.

**And… that is the end! Hope you liked it! Thanks for the reviews and favourites and all that stuff. Yes, it was A Peo story! I love Peo!**

**Check out my other stories as well! and I might do some bonus chapters to add.**

**Kept reviewing and tell other people about this one! I JUST LOVE IT!**

**Love Ya**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	12. Remembering Sunday

**BONUS CHAPTER ALERT! BONUS CHAPTER ALERT! This is the bonus chapter!**

**Whooo!**

**ENJOY!**

**Jason Pov**

I was walking on the sands of Camp half blood when I suddenly had the feeling to sing. Music started to come into my head. Slowly after, lyrics came into my. I knew when to sing and when not to. It was so weird but I couldn't help it. (_Jason_)

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
>Started making his way past 2 in the morning<br>He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze_  
><em>Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees<em>  
><em>They had breakfast together<em>  
><em>But two eggs don't last<em>  
><em>Like the feeling of what he needs<em>

_Now this place seems familiar to him_  
><em>She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin<em>  
><em>She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs<em>  
><em>Left him dying to get in<em>

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
><em>My calling, I'm calling at night<em>  
><em>I don't mean to be a bother,<em>  
><em>But have you seen this girl?<em>  
><em>She's been running through my dreams<em>  
><em>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<em>  
><em>I'm going to ask her to marry me<em>

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,_  
><em>He's determined to call her bluff<em>  
><em>Who could deny these butterflies?<em>  
><em>They're filling his gut<em>

_Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces_  
><em>He pleads though he tries<em>  
><em>But he's only denied<em>  
><em>Now he's dying to get inside<em>

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find_  
><em>My calling, I'm calling at night<em>  
><em>I don't mean to be a bother,<em>  
><em>But have you seen this girl?<em>  
><em>She's been running through my dreams<em>  
><em>And it's driving me crazy, it seems<em>  
><em>I'm going to ask her to marry me<em>

_The neighbors said she moved away_  
><em>Funny how it rained all day<em>  
><em>I didn't think much of it then<em>  
><em>But it's starting to all make sense<em>  
><em>Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds<em>  
><em>Are following me in my desperate endeavor<em>  
><em>To find my whoever, wherever she may be<em>

Lyrics stopped coming coming into my mind but the music didn't stop. Suddenly, I heard tewo girls singing behind me. I turned and saw Piper and Lacy. Lacy was doing back up while Piper did solo. I stared at her and her amazing voice. (**Piper **Lacy)

**I'm not coming back **(forgive me)**  
>I've done something so terrible<br>I'm terrified to speak **(I'm not calling, I'm not calling)**  
>But you'd expect that from me<br>I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just **(You're driving me crazy, I'm)**  
>Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind<br>Keeping an eye on the world,  
>From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now<br>I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head**

_Well I guess I'll go home now..._  
><em>I guess I'll go home now...<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go home now...<em>  
><em>I guess I'll go home<em>

Piper put her hands in her pockets and Lacy ran off, leaving us alone. It was really awkward.

"I have to go." Piper said and started walking. I grabbed her elbow.

"Please. Come with me." Piper looked like she was about to cry. She didn't struggle to get free.

"You really don't get it."

"I get that you're with Leo and I'm not happy with that."

"That wasn't what I meant, Jason." She let out a short quiet sigh. "We should have never been friends in the first place. We belong in two different worlds of the same. I can't come not because I don't want to, because I can't."

"You can Piper. Just-"

"I can't." She slowly got her hand back. "I would say sorry but I won't be sorry about anything."

And she walked off. I looked at my golden coin and thought back of the momories we had together. I love Piper and she loves me back… as a friend….

I started walking, muttering the lyrics to the song, going nowhere.

**hope you like it because I like the whole story!**

**I might do another bonus chapter because I LOVE you all!**

**thanks for reading and review!**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


	13. Imperfection

**Hey guys, this isn't a bonus chapter but I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story even though I made it when I was like, eleven, twelve years old I'm still getting reviews for it so yey! Anyway, I'd really like to thank Zizzle-Fashizzle and Athena Goddess of the Wise because they reviewed the most and to Guest who reviewed "This is so stupid! It's giving me a headace" First off you spelt headache wrong and WOOHOO! I got a bad review! SO THANK YOU GUEST! When I made this story I think I was really into Lilly Allen at that time so I'm sorry that there's quite a bit of her but look up the songs and also the band SKILLET they're amazing and I know that you'll love them because they're so loveable and amazing and they've helped me through some hard times. Thank you and I love you all to bits!**

**I don't own the characters**

**I don't own the songs**

**I do know the plot though**

**Check out my other stories, I'm thinking about doing an update for all**

**Read and Review**

**Love Ya!**

**xxCharmspeakerxx**


End file.
